Covenant Castle: Miko Shibuya's Incharge!
by heart.diskdrive
Summary: Yuri went back to the great demon kingdom and he accidentally brings his mother along. He had to go to an alliance meeting. So, Miko's in charge. Now, the castle is topsy turvy. What did she do and how will the guys react when they see her works?


A/N: Here's another fic about when Yuri's mom, Miko/Jennifer of Yokohama/Hamano Jennifer comes to the great demon kingdom. What will a fantasy lover do when she will take charge of the castle? One thing—A MESS! Let's see what she'll do first.

Chapter 1: Arrival

Yuri just arrived from baseball practice. He brought Murata along too.

"Mom, I'm back! I brought Murata as well!" said Yuri.

"Welcome back Yuu-chan! Oh, you've brought Ken-chan along too. I've made a special lunch today, curry!"

"Well mom, isn't that what we always eat?" Yuri said while scratching the back of his head.

"Really, Mama-san? I'm craving for your curry!" said Murata.

The two double blacks sat at the kitchen table and waited for their food.

"Ne, Shibuya, do they have curry at the great demon kingdom?" Murata asked.

"Why are you even asking me? I never had curry at the great demon kingdom." said Yuri.

"Hai, hai… one plate of curry and rice for Yuu-chan and one for Ken-chan." Miko says.

And they ate their curry. As they were eating, Miko was telling stories about Yuri when he was still a little boy which made Murata chuckle while his mouth is full and forced Yuri to make twitchy faces. She was telling when Yuri was going to take a bath and he ran all over the house butt-naked and when Yuri slipped down the stairs and his ice cream cone went flying in the air and landing on his head.

"Ne, Yuu-chan, I want you to take me to the great demon kingdom. Please?" Miko asked.

"But mom…uh…who will watch the house?"

"Sho-chan's upstairs. He can watch it for us. So please?"

Yuri and Murata ran as fast as they could to the bath tub as Miko was following them with lots of boxes with plastic. The two double black arrived at the tomb of the great one.

"Whew, we arrived safely." Yuri said.

"Yeah and just in the nick of time too."

As the silence rouse between the two, a splash was heard at the back.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Yuri panicked.

"I jumped into the whirlpool at the bathtub and here I am…" she giggled. "So, this is the great demon kingdom. Is this your castle Yuu-chan? It's quite smaller than in the fairytales." Miko said.

"It's because Mama-chan is not in the castle." Murata said.

"What did you say? We're not in the castle? So, where is this place?" Miko asked

"Were in the Shinou Temple." Yuri answered. "I'll get Ao and we'll head off to covenant castle."

They dried themselves and changed their clothes. Thanks to Murata's idea to have extra clothes at Shinou temple. Not to mention that Jozak left some women's clothing. Yuri dressed in his usual black suit and Miko dressed in a bluish green gown with a red ribbon to tie up her hair. She was carrying the boxes she had.

"Mom, this is my horse Ao. We'll ride him to covenant castle." Yuri said.

"What about Ken-chan? He's not coming?"

"He's always staying here. After all, he's the legendary Great Wise Man from four thousand years ago."

"Really, so does that meant hat Ken-chan is over four thousand years old?!"

"No, he died back then but then he was reincarnated many times."

The conversation went on as they reached the capital. The gates of the capital opened and the capital rejoiced for the return of their king after a month. (Because time flies awfully fast at the great demon kingdom)

"His Royal Majesty, the 27th reigning Maou, King Yuri Shibuya, has finally returned!" said a loud voice announcing while flags raise and confetti was thrown all over and every kid giving him flowers and poppers popping from confetti.

"Yuu-chan! You're so popular! Your entrance was like a prince and a princess getting married! Ne, ne, when will you and Wolfo-chan get married?"

"Mom, I'm only sixteen."

This went on until they reached the gates. There, Wolfram, Conrad, Gwendal and Günter were waiting. Conrad's pupils dilated when he saw the maiden at the back of the horse.

"Hahaue! It's an honor to see you once again!" cheered Wolfram

"Wolfo-chan! It's great to see you too! So how are you?" She waved.

"It's Miko Shibuya!" Conrad staggered

"Ne, why didn't you wait for me at the Shinou temple?" Yuri demanded.

"Since you've been away for a long time, we've decided to give you a grand welcome." Günter explained.

"Come on, let's go inside." Wolfram said.

"So, this is the real castle huh. Wow, this awfully much bigger than in the fairytales."

"Doria, please prepare a room for his majesty's mother." Said Günter.

"Yes, my lord." Said Doria.

They walked through the corridors giving Miko a grand tour. In every room she went in, she has a comment. They went to Yuri's office and there was a giant stack of papers. Yuri's eyes widened as his pupils dilated.

"Highness, it seems that another country will be joining the great demon alliance. We need to go there to have the treaty." Said Gwendal

"Right now?"

"Yes, because the country is 3 days away to travel." Günter said.

"Okay, but who's going to watch the castle for us? Anissina will only put inventions." Yuri said.

"I'll do it! I'll do it! I'll watch the castle for you. I'll make sure that it'll be fine." Miko requested

"But mom…okay…we don't have other choices."

"Okay that's settled. So off you go now. I'll take care of things for you. Take care Yuu-chan!"

As they got finished getting dressed, they're off.

"Take care Yuu-chan! Bring me a souvenir!" she said.

"Okay mom!"

"Okay, this castle is a bit scary. It's cold and remote. I know, I'll do a make over! That'll surprise Yuu-chan!"

Miko headed to the corridors. It was too cold. So she called the maids and some soldiers.

"Okay, ladies, men, I'm in charge so let's make this castle beautiful. Follow me." Miko announced. "Men, buy yellow golden quality paint and paint all the corridors."

"Ladies, get ribbons, bows, flowers and dangles. Tie the dangles on the ceilings and put bows, flowers, and ribbons on the walls as soon as the soldiers finish painting."

"Yes, ma'am. On your orders!" everybody said.

A/N: Well, that's for now, please review because it'll take at least ten reviews to make me continue this fanfic. So, if you want to know the result on what covenant castle will look like when it's done and the reactions when the guys come back, please review.^^


End file.
